1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic brush assembly in which a brush inserted into a case can be exposed to the outside by the separation of a brush protection cap as well as the brush exposed can be inserted into the case by the installation of the cap, and more particularly this invention relates to a cosmetic brush assembly being capable of preventing from the exposure of the brush inserted into the case when the brush protection cap is not tightly fixed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cosmetic brush assembly was an implement to paint with cosmetic powder, which substantially have a grasped member and a brush member mounted on the end of the grasped member. Further, a brush-protection cap was provided on the upper portion of the brush assembly. Thus, the protection cap was separated from the upper portion of the brush assembly to expose the brush for its use. After the brush is used, the protection cap was mounted on the upper portion of the brush assembly to protect the brush.
However, in the conventional cosmetic brush assembly, since the grasped member and the brush member were united to make its length become long, it was inconvenience to hold the cosmetic brush assembly in the interior of a handbag. Also, since the brush was covered with only the protection cap, the brush get damaged or the interior of the handbag was contaminated when the protection cap was missed to expose the brush member outside.
Thus, in order to resolve the above problems, it has requested a cosmetic brush assembly of which the brush member is protected in the interior of the grasped member and then the brush was exposed to the outside of the grasped member for its use.
Meanwhile, in order to prevent the easy separation of the protecting cap from the upper portion of the brush assembly, a projection was provided on the outer surface of the brush assembly's upper portion that was covered by the protecting cap. However, the projection and the interior surface of the protection cap contacted each other were worn away to make a scrap when the protecting cap was repeatedly open and closed. The scrap acted as a source of the brush's contamination. Further, result of the above abrasion, the external shape of the brush assembly was deteriorated.